I'd never leave you
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Benlie story request by jakevoronkov1 Ben is very depressed about his and Julie's break up but when their friends help Julie really listens and things happen One-Shot


_**Story if Julie and Ben stayed together. If she listened to Ben and heard him out... Request for **_

_**jakevoronkov1 I'm sure you'll all gonna love Ben missing his Julie.**_

_**Let's enjoy Benlie hehe!**_

Ever since Ben accidentally broke up with Julie he couldn't believe how bad he'd messed up this time he didn't even wanna leave his room even for missions that meant he was super upset.

Rook and Grandpa Max tried to make him feel better but nothing worked.

He cried but he didn't wanna admit it, till people saw how puffy and swollen his eyes were. He wished this was a bad dream. Julie was the girl of his dreams she was sweet, smart, pretty, funny, talented and Ben just loved her.

He would miss all the good times they had, all cause he was to busy to listen to his girlfriend by playing some stupid game. He tried to explain but she didn't want to listen only be with that Hervé guy.

When the weeks rolled by Ben just got worse so Rook and Max couldn't take it someone had to fix it and hurry before Ben goes into deep depression...

Grandpa Max called Gwen to see if she could come from college to help out she agreed and the next day her and Kevin were in Bellwood.

They dragged Ben out of his bedroom and out to Mr. Smoothie his favorite place when they got there they got him favorite smoothie Gwen looked at her cousin and could tell this was bad.

Kevin said "C'mon Benji there's other fish in the sea." Ben looked at him like serious dude not only do you have a girlfriend she's my cousin. Not helping his case. Kevin tried to say something else till Gwen stopped him.

" Listen Ben I know your upset but you'll feel better over time."

She was right he hoped but he loved Julie and he missed her. Feeling she had to listen to Julie's side she called her leaving Ben with Kevin.

When she got to Julie's house the two girls hugged. When Julie saw Gwen she was super happy ever since Gwen left for college she missed having a girl to talk too. Hervé was cool but lately things had been going south.

They at first talked about how things have been, till Julie brought up something.

"So how's Ben?" She asked Softly

"Actually he's awful he' s never been so upset in his life." She said

"Why problems with Vilgax or saving the universe " She said

"No actually your break up, what happened all he said was you thought he broke up with you." She replied

" Well he did I heard him." She said softly

"But you here the whole story?"

" No but why sh-" Gwen stopped her

"Ok if you don't love Ben anymore I totally understand."

" I never said I stop loving Ben I still do! " She yelled then quickly covered her mouth

Gwen gave her weird look then said " If you love him why are with someone else?"

"Truth is Hervé was great at first, but then he got jealous of my former relationship with Ben but than worst of all I found out Hervé was just using me so we did break up. I'm just so ashamed cause I thought Ben would never take me back."

Julie began to cry, Gwen put her hands around her friend.

"Don't just tell Ben how you feel hear him out." Gwen said as she smiled at her friend

" I don't know Gwen."

"Just Try."

After their talk, Gwen and Julie hung out they'd missed each the next couple of days no change in Ben, Gwen was really worried where the heck was Julie! Her and Kevin were leaving soon...

They were at with Ben and Rook. Drowning the heroes sorrow with smoothies...As they were talking Ben choked on his smoothie when he saw Julie crossing the street to Mr. Smoothie.

She came up to them and smiled at Ben, he fixed his hair and smiled back.

" Hey Julie, what're you doing here I thought you didn't like ." He said

Julie just smiled "But the boy I love does." She replied

"Really Hervé?" He exclaimed

"No silly you." Ben's eyes widened at what she said he then spoke "But I thought ..."

"I never heard you out explain to me." She said

"When you called I was playing a video game, I was losing and not paying attention to you which I regret I hope you realize that ..."

"That what?"

_**"I'd never leave you." **_

Julie cried at those words she hugged Ben he hugged her back. Gwen,Kevin, and Rook smiled.

Ben kiss Julie and she kissed back.

"That's what I call a happy ending." Said Gwen

"Not yet." Kevin said as he grabbed Gwen and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back...

_**The End**_

_**A/N: This is a Request to **__**jakevoronkov1 I hope you guys enjoyed. This is to show how Julie and Ben are married in my story Miranda 10: Omnitrix Guardian check it out!**_


End file.
